The present invention relates to a navigation system, and more particularly, it relates to a route search technique in an in-vehicle type navigation system.
The Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 10-141975 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses an in-vehicle type navigation system which searches for a recommended route, considering a time-based regulation on a road. The in-vehicle type navigation system disclosed in the Patent Document 1 conducts a route search, by using information of the time-based regulation included in map data that is stored in a storage device. When the vehicle deviates from the route having been searched, a technique is also known which retries searching for a route from the deviated point to a destination.